Body Say
by FloorVioleetta
Summary: A Tsukishima le gustaba Kuroo, aunque no lo asumiera. Pero había un problema: sentía que todo era unilateral; a pesar de que ambos se miraban constantemente, ninguno se atrevía a dar un paso más allá que las simples miradas.


_Los personajes fueron creados por la maravillosa imaginación de_ Haruichi Furudate _, yo solo escribí esta historia para satisfacer mis deseos de verlos ser canon._

 **Relación:** Tetsurō Kuroo x Kei Tsukishima  
 **Categoría:** One-shot; song-fic.  
 **Páginas:** 29 (formato Word.)  
 **Basado en:** "Body say", por Demi Lovato.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Rated "T", por la existencia de una "escena" que puede resultar un poco _fuerte_ para algunas personas. Aunque **no relato ningún smut.** Si eres de los que se pone sensible al leer cosas de índole "sexual", no leas, a pesar de que la escena es **mínima** y no va más allá en la descripción, puede parecerte inapropiado. Si dejas de leer, te ahorras el _trauma_ y me ahorras el mal rato, xx.-

* * *

Y lo peor para Tsukishima estaba por empezar.

–Vamos, Tsukki –decía Yamaguchi, mientras jalaba de la manga de la chaqueta del más alto–, o llegaremos tarde.

No sentía que valiese la pena el ponerse a discutir con Yamaguchi sobre qué tan importante eran las concentraciones de voleibol, más aun cuando suponían viajar a Tokio.

El solo hecho de tener que pasar más tiempo de lo normal con Hinata y Kageyama, le parecía algo bastante desagradable.

No le molestaba pasar tiempo con los de segundo ni los de tercero, sobre todo con estos últimos, porque eran más tranquilos; el hecho de estar con el par de simplones de primero, suponía soportar sus ridículas discusiones, sus malditos gritos…

–¡Yamaguchi! ¡Tsukishima!

El primero en recibirlos, fue Tanaka, quien, a pesar de ser medianoche, estaba acabándose una caja de _pocky's_.

–Ya era hora de que llegaran.

–Buenas –dijeron Yamaguchi y Tsukishima al unísono, uno más entusiasmado que el otro.

No iba a negarlo, lo único bueno de esa concentración, era tener un poco más de diversión ese fin de semana. Iba a estar con Yamaguchi, su mejor amigo, así que no habría problemas.

Se subieron al bus y emprendieron el viaje a Tokio.

Al menos, ese día, no iba a estar junto con la _pareja de fenómenos_ , ya que se encontraban repitiendo exámenes.

–Tsukki, despierta. Ya llegamos.

La voz de Yamaguchi sonaba calmada, pero aun así la consideró molesta por el hecho de haber interrumpido su sueño.

–Ya –fue lo único que respondió.

Se cubrió la boca al bostezar, hizo una mueca de desagrado cuando notó su mal aliento. Junto a los de segundo, fue al baño para asearse y, después, se dirigió al gimnasio.

El ver a los otros equipos, no lo motivó ni en lo más mínimo.

–¿No les falta gente? –giró levemente su cabeza hacia esa voz.

–Dos de primero se encuentran repitiendo exámenes.

Era su capitán junto al capitán del Nekoma: Tetsurō Kuroo. Chasqueó la lengua y se acercó al resto de sus compañeros.

Equipo contra el que se enfrentaban, equipo contra el que perdían. La falta de la _pareja rara_ se notaba, y eso era lo que más de desagradaba.

Vez que podía, miraba a las otras canchas, luego de cumplir con los castigos. Su mirada se quedaba fija en la forma que se movían los bloqueadores centrales de los otros equipos.

Sobre todo, en la manera en que Kuroo bloqueaba.

Chasqueó la lengua y giró la cabeza al momento en que escuchó el grito de Nishinoya.

–¡Hermana!

Saeko, la hermana de Tanaka, hizo ingreso seguida del _dúo raro_. Si con la llegada de ellos dejaban de tener castigos, entonces se alegraría, si no, bueno, tendría un nuevo motivo para reírse de ellos.

–¿Es tu hermana? –le preguntó Asahi a Nishinoya.

Se perdió en la conversación de ellos cuando la figura del capitán del Nekoma interfirió en su campo visual. La manera en la que Kuroo bloqueaba, le causaba cierto malestar en su interior. ¿Envidia? Probablemente, pero no es algo que él asumiría.

–Tsukki –dejó escapar un suspiro al escuchar la voz de su amigo.

–¿Qué?

–Tenemos que ir a formarnos, nos toca jugar contra Shinzen.

Se giró para mirar a Yamaguchi, que jugueteaba con sus dedos, nervioso. Volvió la vista por última vez hacia el partido del Nekoma y comenzó a caminar junto a su amigo a la cancha, a reunirse con el resto de sus compañeros.

Gracias a la aparición oportuna de la _pareja rara_ , ganaron un partido… Además de llevarse toda la atención por su monstruoso ataque rápido.

–Era evidente que hacían falta esos dos, ¿no crees, Tsukki?

Pero él no respondió, se encontraba demasiado preocupado por regular su respiración como para responderle a su amigo.

Ukai los reunió para darles su opinión sobre el enfrentamiento, pero la mente de Tsukishima estaba transpuesta. Yamaguchi lo miró de reojo, pero no le dijo nada… De todas maneras, sabía que no le respondería lo que fuese que le preguntara.

Luego de haber tomado un baño, se dirigió a la cama, dispuesto a descansar hasta el otro día.

Los gritos entre Tanaka y Nishinoya terminaron por despertarlo. Se sentó, mientras rascaba su cabeza y trataba de entender el hilo de la conversación.

–¡Las del Fukurodani! –gritaba Nishinoya–. ¡Son hermosas! Pero…

–¡Ninguna se compara con Kiyoko-san! –dijo Tanaka, finalizando la oración de Yū.

Chasqueó con su lengua, se puso de pie y comenzó a alistarse para un nuevo día de entrenamientos. Yamaguchi lo esperaba para que fueran juntos a desayunar, así que se le unió y fue al comedor.

Durante el partido contra el Nekoma, la tensión era evidente, no solo porque el _ataque divino_ estaba siendo destruido por completo, sino también por el choque entre Hinata y Asahi. La tensión era inevitable, pero a Tsukishima no le importaba, porque para él, el voleibol no era más que un _club._

Finalizando el partido, el Karasuno, como siempre, cayó frente al Nekoma.

Estaban descansando, luego de haber cumplido con el castigo. Yachi le pasó una botella con agua mientras que Shimizu le entregó una toalla; se estaba secando el cuello, cuando cierto escalofrío le recorre la espalda. Giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda y vio que Kuroo hablaba junto con Yaku, el líbero del Nekoma. Este último notó que estaba mirando y, sin quitarle la vista de encima, le dijo algo a Kuroo, que provocó que se volteara y lo mirara. No esperó ni un segundo antes de correr la vista.

Si había algo que siempre le incomodaba, era hacer contacto visual, con quien fuese. Le parecía un acto bastante íntimo, no podía permitirse hacerlo con cualquiera.

–Tsukishima-kun, ¿sucede algo?

Miró a Yachi, que estaba a su lado, luego de dar un vistazo rápido, notó que Yamaguchi estaba hablando con Hinata mientras miraban el partido del Shinzen contra el Ubugawa. Volvió a mirar a la rubia, quien seguía con su expresión preocupada en el rostro.

–No, todo está en orden.

Yachi recibió su botella con agua, mientras que este se secaba la boca con la toalla. Tsukishima dio un paso hacia atrás y dio la vuelta, pero no contaba con que Kuroo, cruzado de brazos y con una ceja alzada, seguía mirándolo, aunque ahora sin la compañía de Yaku.

 _"–"No se escucha como una conversación de chicos de secundaria"; por otro lado, creo que deberías comportarte más disparatado como un estudiante de secundaria"._

Las palabras que le había dedicado Kuroo, ese día en que jugaron por primera vez contra el Nekoma, parecían volver a salir de donde estaban guardadas y se reproducían mientras él y Kuroo hicieron contacto visual.

–¡Oye, Tsukishima! –Nishinoya le golpeó la espalda–. Debemos irnos.

Una vez arriba del bus, sentado a la ventana, pudo ver cuando Daichi y Kuroo estrecharon sus manos antes de despedirse. Cuando el capitán subió, pudo escuchar la pregunta que le hizo Sugawara.

–Pareces tener bastante confianza con Kuroo, ¿no?

Pero el capitán solamente rio, aun cuando Suga no tenía intenciones algunas de reírse. Tsukishima volvió a mirar hacia la ventana, Yamaguchi ya estaba sentado a su lado y se inclinó un poco hacia él para despedirse de los otros equipos.

Notó las señas que Kuroo le hacía a su capitán, golpeando su muñeca izquierda con dos dedos de su mano derecha, a modo de indicarle que se fijara en la hora. No pudo ver qué gesto le hizo su capitán en respuesta, pero por la expresión en el rostro de Kuroo, entendió que Daichi había entendido la señal.

Sin embargo, Kuroo posó sus ojos en él, en Tsukishima, pero era la misma clase de mirada que le hubo dedicado en el momento del encuentro. No supo cuántos segundos pasaron, pero la mirada de Kuroo era tan intensa que lo puso nervioso, a tal grado de sentir esos tres segundos que le tomó a Takeda encender el motor y partir, como los minutos más largos de su vida.

Sintió un poco de tranquilidad cuando lo único que pudo ver por la ventana eran las casas.

Yamaguchi lo observó durante todo ese lapsus, pero no dijo ninguna palabra. Si él quería hablarle de algo, no iba a presionarlo. Así era su amistad, no tendría por qué cambiar.

Cuando, por fin, estuvo en su casa, en su habitación, ya listo para dormir… fue el momento en el que no sintió pena alguna en _pensar_.

Pensar que no entendía el afán de todos por mejorar.

Pensar que no entendía por qué seguía jugando, si _conocía las consecuencias_ gracias a la experiencia de su hermano mayor.

Pensar que, a pesar de tener ya quince años, le sorprende el carecer de interés por _las faldas_.

Pensar sobre por qué se puso algo incómodo al ver que Daichi y Kuroo tenían _cierta_ cercanía.

Pensar por qué seguía pensando en Kuroo.

–¡Tsukki, vamos a almorzar!

–¿Tienes que ser tan ruidoso, Yamaguchi?

–Lo siento, Tsukki –dijo, sonriendo y curvando sus cejas hacia arriba.

Tsukishima suspiró y se puso de pie, tomando su caja de almuerzo y salió del salón en compañía de su amigo.

A Yamaguchi le gustaba comer cerca del gimnasio, en unas de las bancas que se encontraban por ahí, pero parecían estar ocupadas por Yachi y Hinata, que habían decidido almorzar juntos.

Yamaguchi chasqueó la lengua, frunció el ceño y se giró sobre sus talones.

–Parece que está ocupado –le dijo Tsukishima, con cierto tono burlesco–. Aunque no me sorprende, ambos parecen entenderse por lo ridículas de sus conversaciones.

Sin embargo, que Yamaguchi no le contestara, no le sorprendió. Hacía tiempo ya sospechaba de los sentimientos de Tadashi.

Seguramente por eso no sabía si debía contarle que no se sentía muy cómodo cuando, en el equipo, iniciaban las conversaciones de _las faldas_.

Decidieron almorzar en la azotea del edificio de los laboratorios. Era uno de los tantos lugares tranquilos, aunque la azotea del edificio principal no tenía comparación. Solo había un par de chicas y chicos.

Yamaguchi le comentaba lo duro que le parecía entrenar con Shimada, pero que sentía que cada vez progresaba más. Tsukishima se limitaba a asentir mientras lo escuchaba. La verdad es que estaba bastante orgulloso del logro de su amigo, pero aun así no entendía esa _obsesión_ que todos tenían para mejorar…

–¿Viste la foto que el capitán de Nekoma le envió a Sawamura-san?

Esa simple pregunta lo sacó de su monólogo interno. ¿Kuroo le había enviado una foto a Daichi? ¿Y Yamaguchi la había visto?

–¿Qué clase de foto?

Yamaguchi cubrió su boca mientras reía. Eso solo aumentaba las ansias de Tsukishima, aunque su rostro expresase lo contrario.

–Salía el capitán de Fukurodani, junto con el capitán de Nekoma, levantándose la remera, mostrando sus abdómenes, que tenían escrito: _"PAPA CROW TEAM"._ Me pareció muy divertido e increíble, solo fue un fin de semana, pero Sawamura-san pareció llevarse bien con los capitanes de los otros equipos.

–No es como si hubiera sido la primera vez que jugásemos contra el Nekoma –aclaró–. Además, probablemente que Sawamura-san y Kuroo-san hayan hecho contacto después de aquel partido, porque ambos, como capitanes, deben querer jugar la _Batalla del Basurero_. De ser así –bajó la cabeza, mirando los huevos que debía comer–, es probable que le haya hablado al capitán de Fukurodani sobre Sawamura-san, por eso debieron llevarse bien.

Yamaguchi solamente sonreía al escucharlo. Le parecía admirable la manera tan rápida que tenía de pensar.

–Tienes razón, Tsukki.

 _Espero tener razón_ , pensó, puesto que ni él podía contra esos repentinos celos que estaba sintiendo.

Era momento de la segunda concentración, de hecho, la más larga.

Una semana completa en la Preparatoria Shinzen. Esto, en definitiva, era absolutamente _peor_. Nuevamente, el primero en recibirlos fue el capitán de Nekoma. Escuchó que Hinata le preguntaba al armador del mismo equipo si aquella torre de control era el _Sky Tree_ , así como pudo escuchar una pequeña conversación entre Kuroo y Daichi.

–¿Acaso no hay torres de control en Miyagi? –preguntó Kuroo, con cierto tono de burla en su hablar.

–Todas las torres de control parecen el _Sky Tree_ para los de campo –se defendió Daichi, arqueando un poco sus cejas.

–Qué grosero –añadió Suga, provocando cierta risa en Kuroo.

Tsukishima siguió su camino, junto con su amigo, hacia dentro de la escuela. El entrenador Ukai les indicó la sala que utilizarían como dormitorio.

En la primera ronda de partidos, Karasuno no ganó. Estaban desanimados, excepto Tsukishima, que sabía que eran bastante inferiores a comparación de los otros equipos.

Aun así, todos se mostraron ansiosos por la _práctica libre_.

–¡Tsukki! Iré a practicar los saques con Asahi-san –dijo Yamaguchi–. ¿Tú…?

–Me iré a dar una ducha y luego me iré a la cama.

–Ya… Buenas noches.

–Buenas noches.

Dicho esto último, tomó sus protectores y se fue del gimnasio. En verdad no entendía por qué sus compañeros se esforzaban tanto, si a fin de cuentas…

–… en algún momento todo termina.

–¡Oye, tú, del Karasuno! –pero no respondió–. ¡El de lentes!

Se detuvo abruptamente. Conocía esa voz, de hecho, era difícil confundirla. Giró su cabeza y sintió su estómago algo estrecho cuando vio la sonrisa de superioridad que tenía Kuroo en su rostro mientras hacía un gesto con la mano indicando que se acercara.

–¿Podrías bloquear con nosotros?

 _¿Nosotros?_ , ahí notó la presencia del capitán de Fukurodani, así como también el armador del mismo equipo.

Dudó un momento, buscando la mejor manera de poder rechazar aquella oferta.

–Estoy muy cansado, tal vez para otra ocasión –dijo, fingiendo la mejor de las sonrisas.

Tanto Kuroo como el capitán de Fukurodani se quedaron anonadados. Este último miró a Kuroo y este entendió inmediatamente.

–Este tipo de aquí –siguió diciendo Kuroo, a pesar de que la sonrisa de Tsukishima ya se había borrado–, es el quinto mejor rematador de Japón, Kōtaro Bokuto.

Bokuto se había cruzado de brazos y sonrió a modo de presumir aquel cumplido que acababa de recibir.

–Por tanto –habló ahora el armador de cabello negro y ojos más rasgados–, significa que hay otros cuatro por encima de él.

–Lo siento –dijo Kuroo, palpando la espalda de Bokuto.

–¡O me halagas o te burlas, pero no ambas, maldito! –le dijo Bokuto, que luego miró a Tsukishima.

–¿Acaso nadie más en su equipo puede ayudarlos? En verdad no estoy de ánimos.

–Quien conozca a Bokuto-san, sabe que él nunca quiere dejar de entrenar, por eso se van rápido –dijo el armador de Fukurodani.

–Y en el Nekoma –habló Kuroo–, cada uno está por su cuenta, practicando recepciones… En cambio –su seriedad se hizo presente cuando se escuchó un quejido–, estoy aquí poniendo en regla a este mocoso de mierda ruso. De todas maneras –volvió a decir–, deberías entrenar con nosotros. Si eres un bloqueador central –entrecerró los ojos y su sonrisa no expresaba amabilidad alguna–, deberías aprender cómo bloquear, ¿no?

Precisamente esa última frase fue lo que hizo que Tsukishima se molestara. Sin decir más, entró al gimnasio número uno.

No importaba cuántas veces saltara, siempre que Akaashi levantaba para Bokuto, Tsukishima no podía bloquear. Sea porque los rectos de Bokuto eran muy certeros, porque a veces cambiaba a un golpe amplio, o porque se encontraba, a la vez, pendiente de lo que Kuroo hacía con Lev.

Bokuto celebraba, mientras Akaashi lo miraba seriamente.

–No celebres tanto, Bokuto-san, solo es un bloqueador.

–Deberíamos probar qué tan efectivos son tus bloqueos contra dos bloqueadores –dijo Kuroo, posicionándose junto a Tsukishima.

Tsukishima se volteó para ver a un Lev agotado, sin siquiera demostrar que estaba respirando.

–Concéntrate en controlar los rectos, _Lentes_ –ordenó Kuroo, dándole un pequeño codazo.

Siguiendo la orden de Kuroo, saltó de tal forma que Bokuto tuvo que cambiar a un amplio, pero igualmente el capitán del Nekoma lo bloqueó.

Bokuto comenzó a quejarse, mientras que Kuroo reía y palmeaba la espalda de Tsukishima.

–Buen control.

–¡Oye, Lentes-kun! –gritó Bokuto–. Me da miedo romperte los brazos. Los tienes tan delgados que pareciera que solo con tocarlos podría romperlos.

Ese comentario, a Tsukishima no le gustó, menos porque viene de alguien que solo es dos años mayor que él… Aunque sea quien fuere que vea a Bokuto, notaría que el cuerpo del capitán del Fukurodani estaba muy trabajo. Se maldijo a sí mismo por pensar más en el cuerpo de un hombre que en el de una chica.

Sin embargo, para Tsukishima, Kuroo tenía mejor cuerpo.

–Aun soy joven –le respondió a Bokuto–, me falta por crecer y desarrollarme.

–Si sigues pensando así –todos miraron a Kuroo–, el _enano_ se quedará con toda la atención, y estarás condenado a vivir en su sombra.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo. No podía negar eso, no podía negar que Hinata, a pesar de ser un asco jugando, se esforzaba demasiado para mejorar, que hasta le hacía dudar si era necesario tanto desgaste para poco progreso.

El hecho de que viviese en la sombra de Hinata… solo le demostraba que no le gustaba el voleibol tanto como pensaba.

–No puedo hacer nada con respecto a eso –volvió a forzar aquella sonrisa falsa–. El _talento_ que tenemos es distinto y ni siquiera lo tenemos desarrollado al mismo nivel.

La sonrisa burlona de Kuroo se había borrado por completo. Nunca pensó que Tsukishima podría reaccionar de esa manera. Iba a decirle algo, cuando nota que el resto de su propio equipo, el Nekoma, entra al gimnasio.

–¡Oye, Lev! ¡Levántate! –ordenó Yaku, a lo que el aludido se levantó inmediatamente, algo asustado.

–Creo que mejor me voy, ya tienen con quienes entrenar. Buenas noches.

–¡Oye, espera! –dijo Kuroo, pero ya era tarde, Tsukishima ya había salido.

 _Maldición_ , pensó Kuroo.

–Lo hiciste enojar, Kuroo-san –dijo Akaashi.

–Fallaste en tu intento por provocarlo, y sobre todo en tu intento por coquetearle –añadió Bokuto, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Akaashi.

–Ya sabía que _Lentes_ era un tipo diferente. Lo supe desde que lo vi por primera vez. Me parece un chico bastante llamativo, pero que aun así no parece tener confianza en sí mismo, además de que no se comporta como un chico de preparatoria, es decir, es demasiado serio, no parece divertirse con nada…

–Kuroo –lo interrumpió Yaku, ganándose a su lado–, deja de verlo de ese modo. Ya te lo dije antes: no todos son iguales. Al parecer, con el de lentes, debes tener más cuidado con lo que dices, o cómo lo dices –se dio media vuelta, pero solo fue para ganar un poco de impulso y así poder darle una patada en el trasero–. ¡Ya te lo había advertido!

–¡Mierda, Yakkun! –se quejó Kuroo–. Si puedes darme instrucciones podrías tú también llevarlas a cabo con Lev, ¿no crees?

–No tengo por qué hacer eso. A mí no me gusta Lev –dijo el líbero, le enseñó el dedo del medio de su mano derecha y se alejó.

Tsukishima se despertó a mitad de la noche. No fue una pesadilla, sino sus ganas de orinar. Suspiró y se puso de pie, con cuidado de no despertar a nadie.

Abrió la puerta del salón y salió con camino a los baños. Lo malo de todo esto, era que los baños disponibles, en la noche, eran los que estaban en el primer piso, pero al fondo del pasillo. Retuvo lo más que pudo sus ganas, además de que tampoco quería correr, ya que eso significaba meter ruido y nadie tenía por qué enterarse de sus emergencias nocturnas.

Sintió un gran alivio cuando distinguió la luz de los baños.

Entró al de hombres, ahí sí se apresuró para entrar a un cubículo y orinó. Había placeres en la vida, y este, para Tsukishima, era uno de ellos.

Salió del cubículo y se lavó las manos. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que alguien había salido de otro cubículo. ¿Acaso ya estaba ahí de antes? ¿O entró después de él? Sea como fuere, a Tsukishima le causaba cierta gracia la apariencia somnolienta de Kuroo. Podía verlo por el reflejo del espejo, su cabello negro estaba tan desordenado como de costumbre, por lo que pudo inferir que no se peina de esa manera, sino que al dormir le queda así el cabello.

Kuroo no se había percatado de Tsukishima, pero cuando lo hizo, tuvo que parpadear varias veces seguidas. El rubio ya se estaba secando las manos, a prontas de salir del baño, cuando Kuroo lo llama.

–Lentes-kun.

Tsukishima simplemente giró la cabeza, mientras se acomodaba sus lentes sobre el puente de su nariz.

–Quiero disculpar…

–No lo hagas, no tienes por qué disculparte, Kuroo-san –dijo Tsukishima, volviendo a mirar la puerta–. Buenas noches.

Kuroo quería disculparse de verdad, pero por lo que dijo el bloqueador central de Karasuno, prefirió no insistir.

–Como mierda no me di cuenta de que _él_ era el que estaba aquí –reclamó, golpeando el lavamanos con su puño.

Al día siguiente, Karasuno seguía perdiendo los partidos de práctica. A pesar de que trataban que sus nuevas estrategias de juego funcionaran, era todo lo contrario, y sus juegos lo demostraban. Luego de cumplir con el castigo, la carrera de la colina, volvieron a entrar al gimnasio. Nekoma seguía jugando contra Shinzen.

Tsukishima recibió la botella de agua, por parte de Asahi, y junto a él, miraba el partido.

–El número cuatro, Bokuto, es demasiado bueno –dijo Asahi, a lo que Tsukishima asintió.

–Y demasiado escandaloso –añadió, a su lado llegó Yamaguchi–. No creo que tengas que temerle, Azumane-san.

–No le tengo miedo –rio un poco–. No es como si fuera capaz de reemplazarme en el equipo.

–¡Asahi-san! –gritó Nishinoya, por lo que Asahi se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Yamaguchi seguía en silencio, simplemente mirando la forma que tenían de conectar ambos equipos, y cómo armaban las jugadas para atacar. En cambio, Tsukishima miraba, atentamente, la forma de bloquear que tenía Kuroo.

–Se toma su tiempo –comenzó a murmurar, llamando la atención de su amigo–, no es que prediga las jugadas de sus oponentes...

–¿De qué estás hablando, Tsukki?

Miró a su amigo, fingiendo extrañeza, arqueando una ceja y negando con la cabeza.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Estabas murmurando algo, estoy seguro de eso.

–¡Tsukishima! ¡Yamaguchi! –llamó Suga–. ¡Vengan, reúnanse!

Cuando el partido entre Nekoma y Shinzen hubo acabado, Kuroo se apresuró hacia Daichi, que estaba reunido con el resto del Karasuno.

–Sawamura –dijo, señalando la salida hacia la colina con su pulgar izquierdo–, ¿tienes un momento?

Daichi asintió y se acercó a él. Kuroo pasó un brazo por sus hombros y ambos salieron del gimnasio. Sugawara frunció el ceño mientras apretaba fuertemente su botella.

–Sugawara, la botella no tiene por qué recibir los desquites ocasionados por tus celos –dijo Shimizu, arrebatándole la botella de las manos, haciendo que él se pusiera completamente rojo.

–Lo siento.

Asahi estaba nervioso por la manera en la que se había puesto Suga, pero después se dio cuenta de que no era el único que tenía cara de pocos amigos. Si Tsukishima siempre estaba serio, ahora parecía muy, muy molesto.

Yamaguchi también se dio cuenta de lo mismo, y cuando iba a acercarse a su amigo, para preguntarle si se encontraba bien, Yachi le jaló el brazo.

–Yamaguchi-kun –susurró–, ¿Tsukishima-kun está enojado porque Sawamura-san se fue con el capitán del Nekoma?

–Así parece –respondió, dejando de mirar a su amigo para centrarse en la chica–. Aunque no se me ocurre por qué.

Yachi se removió, incómoda. Parecía querer decir algo, pero se mostraba segura. Yamaguchi se dio cuenta.

–¿Sucede algo, Yachi-san?

–Vamos para afuera, no quiero que malinterpreten esto que… quiero plantearte.

Tsukishima se iba a ir de nuevo, rechazando la práctica del ataque sincronizado, por la oportuna llegada de Ennoshita. Con lo que no contaba, era con que otra persona iba a pedirle ayuda para entrenar.

–¡Lentes-kun! –gritó Bokuto–. ¡Bloquea para mí!

–Lo siento, Bokuto-san, pero estoy muy cansado como para seguir entrenando.

Bokuto chasqueó la lengua, se giró buscando a alguien más, mientras que Hinata le reprochaba a Tsukishima cómo era posible que rechazara al capitán del Fukurodani.

–¡Oye, Kuroo!

–¡Ni lo sueñes, Bokuto!

Pero Bokuto había corrido hacia Kuroo, jaló de su remera para poder murmurarle algo al oído.

Tsukishima salió del gimnasio, mirando de reojo aquella interacción entre Kuroo y Bokuto. Chasqueó la lengua, miraba hacia el piso, sin tener más intención que llegar rápido a las duchas, luego iría a la cafetería antes de ir a dormir.

–¡Tsukki! –escuchó que gritaban, alargando la i.

Se giró sobre sus talones para ver a Yamaguchi corriendo rápidamente hacia él. Espero a que el chico regulara lo mejor posible su respiración para preguntarle:

–¿Qué sucede?

–Eso… quiero… saberlo yo.

Tsukishima arqueó una ceja y se encogió de hombros.

–Hace tiempo te… noto raro –seguía hablando Yamaguchi, mientras se enderezaba–. Es decir –tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de seguir hablando–, entiendo que no te esfuerzas demasiado en el voleibol por lo de tu hermano… ¡Pero me parece _estúpido_ igualmente!

–¿De qué hablas? –entrecerró los ojos, centrándose en el pecoso, que también lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, ignorando al par de chicos que se acercaban por aquel pasillo.

–¡Si tan solo fueses capaz de ser sincero contigo mismo, sacarías a relucir lo mejor de ti!

–¡¿Y hacer eso qué éxito me garantiza?! ¡No quiero terminar siendo un patético encerrado en una mentira!

Yamaguchi lo agarró fuerte por el cuello de su remera y, antes de que pudiese formular alguna palabra, lo zamarreó.

–¡Entonces trabaja para ganar el orgullo necesario y romper esa mentira!

Tsukishima no le dijo nada. No respondió nada. Yamaguchi, en tanto, lo soltó y retrocedió dos cortos pasos.

–Perdón –dijo, arrepentido por lo que había hecho.

–¿Qué debo perdonar? Tienes toda la razón, Yamaguchi –el aludido lo miró sorprendido–. Soy patético. Sé exactamente lo que soy, pero aún no puedo encontrar un motivo suficiente para querer mejorar.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirando sus propios zapatos. No sabían qué decirse el uno al otro.

–Tsukki, solo quiero decirte que hemos sido amigos por mucho tiempo, y que por eso mismo deberías tenerme más confianza.

–Confío en ti, Yamaguchi –sonrió de medio lado, mirando a su pecoso amigo, quien tenía una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

Yamaguchi asintió, alzó la cabeza y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

–Bueno… Entonces te dejo, debo seguir practicando los saques –Tsukishima asintió–. Nos vemos… ¡Ah! ¡Sí! Tengo que preguntarte otra cosa.

–¿Qué?

–¿Por qué miras tanto a Kuroo-san? –Tsukishima se quedó helado–. Te he visto varias veces mirándolo… En verdad, en reiteradas ocasiones.

–Eh –relamió sus labios, pensando muy bien en lo que iba a decir–, simple –aclaró su garganta y acarició su nuca con su mano izquierda–: quiero aprender a bloquear como él. Sabes que en verdad me molesta cuando frustran uno de mis bloqueos y… y Kuroo-san es un buen bloqueador.

–Pues si es así, Lentes-kun, podría darte clases particulares.

Tras Yamaguchi, estaban Bokuto, quien con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho se reía bajo, y Kuroo, quien relamía sus labios y acariciaba su barbilla.

–Bokuto-san, Kuroo-san…

–Yo… Yo me tengo que ir –dijo Yamaguchi, quien con pasos torpes rodeó a ambos senpais y corrió de vuelta al gimnasio a entrenar.

–Yamaguchi –dijo Tsukishima, pero fue imposible que el aludido escuchara.

–¿Así que me miras para aprender, Lentes-kun? –siguió Kuroo–. ¿Y qué se supone que quieres aprender?

Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del primer gimnasio, junto con Bokuto, y Tsukishima sin darse cuenta los estaba siguiendo.

–Si quieres aprender a bloquear, debes entrenar –siguió diciendo Kuroo. Tsukishima vio a Akaashi y se inclinó un poco a modo de saludo–, así que vamos, rapidito, a entrenar.

En la noche, cuando ya todos estaban en el salón, Tsukishima no podía dormir. Miraba el techo blanco de aquel salón, intentando recordar las palabras de Kuroo en esa tarde.

– _Tienes la altura, tienes el cerebro… ¿Cómo es que no tienes la confianza suficiente para bloquear de mejor manera?_

Tragó saliva, mordió sus labios y suspiró.

– _Bokuto tiene razón. No te debe entusiasmar el voleibol porque eres malo… ¿No te has preguntado cómo sería ser bueno?_

Se sentó, frotó sus ojos y miró a su alrededor. Todos dormían, y era evidente por las profundas respiraciones de todos. Estaban muy agotados por el constante entrenamiento.

–¿Tsukki?

Giró un poco su cabeza para mirar a Yamaguchi, quien se frotaba los ojos con las palmas de sus manos y, lentamente, se sentaba.

–¿Sucede algo?

–Yamaguchi, deberías dormir.

–Sí… –tomó su móvil, entrecerró los ojos por la luz de la pantalla del mismo y refunfuñó un poco–. Aún es temprano.

–Mhmm.

–Tienes que decirme algo, ¿verdad?

Tsukishima lo miró, dudó un momento, pero decidió asentir. Tadashi era su mejor amigo, y ya no aguantaba las ganas de contarle.

–Creo que alguien me llama la atención.

Yamaguchi pareció despertarse por completo. No podía creer que Yachi hubiese tenido razón… Pero para saber si en verdad le acertó por completo, debía saber quién es.

–¿Y ese alguien quién es?

Pero no respondió. Le costaba asumirlo, ya que no es como que siempre lo hubiese sabido… o lo hubiese sentido desde siempre.

–Kuroo.

Y Yachi sí tuvo razón. Yamaguchi, de cierto modo, se esperaba aquella respuesta. No solo porque Tsukishima lo mirase demasiado, sino porque aún recordaba la expresión de su amigo cuando Kuroo le sugirió las clases privadas.

–Sé que puede ser difícil para ti asimilar que no me gusten las chicas…

–¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó Yamaguchi, arqueando una ceja–. Tsukki, no soy estúpido. Quiero decir, si te gusta un chico… no tiene nada de malo. Absolutamente nada. No vas a ser ni el primer ni el último chico al que le gusta otro chico.

Ambos miraron nuevamente alrededor, para asegurarse de que todos estuvieran durmiendo. Una vez hecho, siguieron hablando.

–Si en verdad estás interesado en él, deberías dejar esa actitud de desinterés.

–Tampoco es como si él fuera a corresponderme.

–No sabrás si no lo intentas.

Yamaguchi volvió a bostezar. A Tsukishima también le había dado sueño.

–Quizás si mirases mejor a tu alrededor, podrías darte cuenta de las _verdaderas intenciones_ de Kuroo.

Sin decir más, Yamaguchi se acurrucó y se dispuso a dormir. A pesar de que tenía muchas ganas de preguntarle a qué se refería, pensó que era mejor dejarlo hasta ahí. Sintió su pecho más liviano luego de que le dijo lo que comenzaba a sentir por Kuroo… Aunque más que una atracción, fuese cierto _deseo_ …

A partir de ese día, desde que Bokuto lo invitaba a entrenar, ya accedía. En parte era porque en verdad quería mejorar, y también porque eso implicaba recibir instrucciones por parte de Kuroo.

Aunque no le agradaba para nada la idea, Hinata se había unido a sus entrenamientos, así como Lev, pero aun así, dicha condición lo acercaba un poco más a Kuroo… Porque juegan un tres contra tres y el capitán del Nekoma forma equipo con él.

– _Quizás si mirases mejor a tu alrededor, podrías darte cuenta de las_ verdaderas intenciones _de Kuroo._

–Lentes-kun –dijo Kuroo.

–Tsukishima –corrigió.

–Mocoso –dijo, sonriendo burlonamente–, estira mejor tus brazos.

Kuroo se posicionó atrás de él, tomó sus brazos y los colocó en posición vertical. Tsukishima estaba realmente incómodo y nervioso con esa situación.

–Concentra tu fuerza en tus manos –dijo, apretando un poco sus manos–, así bloquearás con mayor precisión.

Dejó de tocar a Tsukishima y se colocó a su lado. El rubio se giró a mirarlo, y este le correspondió la mirada, guiñándole el ojo.

Es posible que Yamaguchi tuviera toda la razón.

–¡Tengo hambre! –se quejó Bokuto, alargando la primera vocal de la última palabra que articuló.

–Deberíamos ir a cenar –sugirió Kuroo.

Bokuto llevaba a Hinata en sus hombros, pero cuando comenzó a correr, Akaashi salió tras ellos, no quería que ocurriera algún accidente, seguido de Lev, quien se quejaba en silencio de los duros entrenamientos.

Tsukishima tomó su toalla y su botella con agua. Bebió un largo sorbo mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente y el cuello. Cuando se dio cuenta, Kuroo lo esperaba en la puerta del gimnasio, también secándose el sudor.

Salieron juntos, en completo silencio. Un silencio algo incómodo. Tsukishima seguía tomando agua, aunque ya no tuviera sed, y evitaba, a toda costa, mirar a Kuroo, porque sabía que él sí lo estaba mirando.

–Tsukki –él se giró, bastante confundido, hacia Kuroo, que lo miraba fijamente–, quiero decirte algo más… Un consejo más.

Ambos se detuvieron. Kuroo miró hacia ambos lados, pero no se veía nadie, ya que probablemente estuvieran todos en la cafetería.

–Más que fuerza, necesitas determinación para _juzgar de buen modo_ la situación al bloquear. No dejes que tus ojos te engañen, hay cosas que van más allá de lo visual.

 _Por favor, que no empiece a dar la lata..._ , pensaba Tsukishima.

–No tengas miedo. Es obvio que en un principio no bloquearás a todo el mundo, pero estoy seguro de que si juzgas bien la situación, podrás hacer un buen bloqueo.

 _Que se calle_.

–Tsukishima-kun, solo tente más confianza. Si practicaras más, si averiguaras otras maneras de bloquear…

Y Tsukishima se hartó. Tomó los hombros de Kuroo, interrumpiéndolo a mitad de su discurso, pero deslizó una de sus manos para agarrarlo de la remera y lo acercó hacia él.

Kei Tsukishima nunca pensó que su primer beso iba a ser para callar a otra persona. Tampoco pensó que él iba a tomar la iniciativa.

Se separó lo más rápido que pudo, tomando la toalla de Kuroo y la colocó en la cabeza del mismo, mientras él comenzaba a caminar con dirección a la cafetería.

Kuroo seguía congelado. Tomó su toalla y miró como Tsukishima se alejaba por el pasillo.

–Cuando hablaba de _juzgar la situación_ , nunca pensé que terminaría así…

Tetsurō Kuroo no podía ocultar aquel sonrojo ni menos esa sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro; Kei Tsukishima peleaba consigo mismo para evitar que se le notaran los nervios y aquella pequeña sonrisa con la que ingresó a la cafetería.

Al día siguiente, no se atrevía a mirar a Kuroo a la cara. Seguía sin poder creer lo que había hecho… Aunque eso no significaba que se arrepintiera.

A pesar de que era la última noche de aquella concentración larga, con mayor razón Bokuto le pediría que entrenaran, además de ser motivado por Hinata, quien también quería seguir practicando.

–¡Vamos, Tsukishima! –gritaba Hinata, mientras comenzaba una carrera contra el capitán del Fukurodani.

Una vez en el primer gimnasio, Kuroo les daba consejos con total normalidad, por lo que Tsukishima no se preocupaba por mostrarse incómodo.

–Tsukki –dijo Kuroo–, recuerda lo de concentrar la fuerza en tus dedos. Además, céntrate en el brazo dominante de tu oponente, no en el tuyo.

–Entendido.

Después reñirse en un tres contra tres, Los Búhos y los Gatos terminaron empatados.

–Estoy seguro que puedo seguir jugando –decía Hinata, a lo que Tsukishima negaba con la cabeza–. ¿Tú qué dices?

–Estoy muy cansado como para seguirte el paso –respondía el rubio, dándose cuenta, después, de que ya comenzaba a comportarse como todo un compañero de equipo con Hinata.

Bokuto y Akaashi dijeron que irían a comer, a lo que se les unieron Lev y Hinata. Tsukishima casi no creía que el mismo pelirrojo que hace poco decía que quería seguir entrenando, ya se estaba yendo a comer.

Los siguió, a una distancia no tan corta, y a paso lento. No es como si esperara que Kuroo lo alcanzara, pero eso hacía.

–¿No crees que me debes cierta explicación? –dijo Kuroo, tomando la mano se Tsukishima, así evitaba que siguieran caminando.

–¿Sobre qué? –rio el rubio, acomodando sus lentes y zafándose del agarre.

–¿Te lo tengo que recordar? Puedo hacerlo con palabras, aunque preferiría tomar de vuelta lo que me robaste.

Ahí fue cuando Tsukishima se alarmó. Tomó a Kuroo del brazo y corrió hasta los baños junto al primer gimnasio. Cerró la puerta con seguro tras él, antes de asegurarse que se encontraban solos.

–¿Y eso a qué vino? –preguntó un extrañado Kuroo.

–No quiero que nadie escuche.

Kuroo se apoyó en el lavamanos. La verdad es que esos baños eran más estrechos que los que se habilitaban en la noche, por lo que cuando Tsukishima se colocó frente a Kuroo, no había más de un paso de distancia.

–¿Y bien? –preguntó el mayor–. ¿Me vas a explicar lo que ocurrió ayer? O sea, el porqué lo hiciste.

Pero el rubio no tenía respuesta. De hecho, ni siquiera sabía qué hacer con sus manos. Usualmente cuando estaba nervioso, juntaba sus manos e inclinaba un poco la cabeza, pero esta vez no podía dejar quietas sus manos. Kuroo notó eso, por lo que las tomó, jaló de las mismas y rodeó el cuerpo de Tsukishima con sus manos.

–Suéltame –dijo, pero el moreno no tenía intenciones de hacerlo.

Kuroo comenzó a acercar su rostro, rozando su nariz con la de Tsukishima, y este último ya no ponía resistencia.

–¿Puede que tenga razón? –preguntó Kuroo–. ¿Acaso la verdad es que me mirabas porque te gusto y no solo porque quieras _aprender_ de mí?

–Puede ser… –murmuró Tsukishima, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

–Me he dado cuenta de tus miradas, _mocoso_. Y no solo yo; Kenma, Yaku, Bokuto… e incluso tu capitán, Sawamura, me ha dicho que también te ha visto mirarme demasiado. Y la verdad es que me sorprende…

–¿Qué es lo que te sorprende? –preguntó de forma un poco brusca–. ¿Que no sea Sawamura con el que estés así en este momento?

–¿Por qué tendría que estar así con tu capitán? –rio por lo bajo–. Por lo que sé, Daichi está en una relación… o intento de ello. Además de que no parece ser mi tipo… –Tsukishima miró hacia un lado, pero Kuroo lo tomó por la barbilla para que volviese a mirarlo–. Me gustan los _chicos_ , es un hecho que no todos saben, pero además de eso, me gustan serios, altos, que usen lentes, que sean rubios, y que su nombre esté relacionado con un astro.

Y no esperaron más. Tsukishima tomó a Kuroo de la nuca y lo atrajo hacia él, mientras que el chico se dejaba. En comparación con el beso anterior, este mantenía más contacto.

Tsukishima de a poco se quitaba sus lentes, y los dejaba en el lavamanos que había al lado, mientras que Kuroo metía sus manos bajo la tela de la remera del rubio para poder tocar la zona baja de su espalda.

El único sonido que ambos podían oír, era el de sus entrecortadas respiraciones, por sobre el chasquido de sus besos.

Tsukishima enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Kuroo, empujaba su cuerpo hacia él, buscando más contacto del que podían tener.

Hasta que se separó abruptamente, chocando así con la pared del baño. Kuroo lo miró extrañando, mientras se limpiaba la comisura de sus labios bastante rojizos. Tsukishima arregló su remera, con la cabeza gacha. Ahora sí sentía un poco de vergüenza.

–¿Qué te pasó? –preguntó el mayor, pero no le respondió–. ¿Sentimiento de culpa por besar a un chico? –seguía sin responder–. ¿O porque sientes que fue muy rápido?

–Mis lentes –pidió, sin levantar aún la mirada.

Kuroo los tomó, se los extendió, pero cuando Tsukishima los iba a recibir, los alejó de su mano.

–Escucha, mocoso –dijo con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro–, tanto como tú lo has hecho, he esperado con ansias ese beso.

Le entregó las gafas, tomó la barbilla del rubio nuevamente y junto sus labios, para solo sentir el contacto, sin profundizar más allá. Tsukishima cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar nuevamente.

–Te espero en los baños a medianoche –susurró Kuroo, una vez que se separaron.

Sin decir más, quitó la cerradura de la puerta y salió de aquel baño. Tsukishima se quedó estático un momento, luego se acercó al lavamanos y examinó su rostro: mejillas rojas, labios un poco hinchados, nariz un poco rojiza y sus lentes un poco chuecos.

Se volvió a quitar los lentes para mojarse el rostro, solo de esa manera podría inventar alguna excusa por aquellos tonos rojizos, justificándolos por el calor, aunque debiera pensar otra por los labios.

Cuando se disponía a salir, se dio cuenta de una molestia en el pantalón, de la cual se tuvo que encargar antes de ir a la cafetería.

Incluso yendo a la cama a las diez en punto, dispuesto a dormir un par de horas debido a lo cansador que estuvo el día por los entrenamientos, Kei Tsukishima no pudo dormir como el resto de sus compañeros.

Estaba ansioso, y no quería estarlo. Cada tanto, se aseguraba de que Yamaguchi estuviese durmiendo, puesto que había estado muy interesado en saber por qué estaba sonrojado, si él nunca se ponía de esa manera y por qué tenía los labios tan rojos.

Kuroo, quien estaba sentado cerca de ellos, pudo escuchar a Tadashi y no pudo evitar reír y mirar acusadoramente al rubio.

Vio la hora, aún quedaban quince minutos. Pero no pudo más, se puso de pie y decidió ir. Si Kuroo preguntaba por qué había llegado primero, insinuando estar ansioso por verlo (siendo que así era, pero no lo iba a admitir), le respondería que tenía necesidades fisiológicas.

Estaba la luz prendida, como era usual. Asomó la cabeza, de a poco, viendo si encontraba a alguien. Sorpresivamente, Kuroo estaba ya en el baño, arreglándose el cabello, pero sin tener éxito.

–Así que ya estabas aquí –dijo Tsukishima, ingresando.

Kuroo se sobresaltó, pero al ver al chico, le dedicó una sonrisa.

–No me aguantaba las ganas de verte, así que te espero desde hace media hora.

–¿E intentabas hacer algo con tu cabello? –Kuroo asintió–. Déjalo, Kuroo-san, eso no tiene arreglo, a menos que te duermas con el cabello seco.

Kuroo suspiró, dejó descansar sus manos en su nuca. Miró a Tsukishima, quien seguía esperando, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados.

–¿Qué haces ahí?

–Nada –dijo Kei, encogiéndose de hombros–. Tú me dijiste que viniera a medianoche…

–Sí, pero, ¿por qué no te has acercado para darme mi beso de saludo? –interrumpió.

–Porque alguien podría venir, y deja decirte que ver a dos chicos besándose no es algo que se ve todos los días –se acomodó los lentes y suspiró–. No es como en un manga yaoi, Kuroo-san.

–No, porque en los mangas yaoi tampoco es que se muestren tan abiertamente a las parejas –respondió–. Pero eso no es un impedimento para que los protagonistas puedan _hacerlo_ en muchas partes.

Tsukishima enrojeció, dio unos pasos hacia atrás, verificando que no hubiera nadie cerca antes de entrar y pararse frente a Kuroo, quien se estaba riendo por la reacción del rubio.

–No digas eso tan fuerte –susurró–. Ya te dije que alguien puede venir y…

–¿Y qué? ¿No quieres que nadie sepa que _nos gustamos_?

" _Nos gustamos_ ".

–Que _nos gustemos_ no significa que podamos hacerlo en muchas partes como se muestran en los mangas yaoi. No estamos en un manga.

–O sea que no niegas que _te gusto_ –Tsukishima no respondió, simplemente lo miró fijamente–. Me alegro, porque yo tampoco voy a negar que _me gustas_.

–No puedo hacerlo contigo, Kuroo-san –dijo–. Me vas a disculpar, pero…

–Tampoco iba a presionarte a hacerlo. Puedo entender que sea tu primera vez.

–No es solo eso –Kuroo inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado–. Quizás lo tomes como algo estúpido, pero no me gustaría que solo fuese hacerlo y ya. Quisiera que fuera con alguien que en verdad conozca, ya sabes, que sea algo _especial_. Me gustas, eso no te lo voy a negar… Pero me gustaría conocerte más, antes de dar _aquel paso._

–Nunca pensé que aquellas palabras saldrían de tu boca –dijo Kuroo, acercándose a paso lento–. No tienes idea de lo mucho que me agradó oír eso.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó mientras sentía las manos de Kuroo deslizándose por su cuello.

–Porque quiere decir que sí me das importancia, y eso es algo nuevo para mí.

Tsukishima no dijo nada, sintió que las palabras en ese momento sobraban, además, Kuroo no le iba a permitir hablar, puesto que había juntado sus bocas.

–¡Tsukki! –el grito de Yamaguchi lo despertó, haciendo que llegase a sobresaltarse.

–Maldición, Yamaguchi, ¿tienes que ser tan escandaloso?

–Perdón, Tsukki, pero es que ya llegamos a la escuela.

Miró por la ventana y sí, ya estaban estacionados en la entrada de la escuela. Ya no estaban en Tokio. Ya no estaba en la misma ciudad que Kuroo.

Ukai les dio las últimas indicaciones, recalcando que tendrían entrenamiento en una semana más, puesto que también debían descansar, pero que el gimnasio estaría disponible si querían practicar algo.

Cuando Tsukishima llegó a su casa, su madre lo recibió cálidamente, esperándolo con la cena lista. Se excusó diciendo que primero quería darse un baño.

Una vez sintió el agua caliente sobre su espalda, soltó un largo y sonoro suspiro. Lavaba su cabello, masajeando su cuero cabelludo, sintiendo un alivio inmenso. Por fin podría descansar apropiadamente. Pasó la esponja con jabón por sus brazos, luego por su espalda, pero cuando enjuagó, podía sentir a la perfección unas manos que se le acariciaban la espalda.

Abrió abruptamente los ojos. Se había sumergido demasiado en el recuerdo de Kuroo, que llegó a sentir el calor de sus manos, esas mismas que recorrieron su espalda ese día en el baño del gimnasio.

Luego recordó que le avisaría a Kuroo cuando llegase a su casa; por eso, cuando salió de la ducha y fue a su habitación para vestirse, aún con la toalla rodeando su cintura, tomó su móvil y escribió.

 _07:32pm_

 _"En casa."_

–¡Come todo lo que quieras, Kei! –dijo su madre, quien parecía haberse esmerado demasiado en la cena que le preparó a su hijo.

–Sí, mamá –respondió, tomando los palillos para comenzar a comer arroz.

Si bien su madre le hacía una tonelada de preguntas, sus respuestas iban desde "sí" hasta "no mucho"; sin embargo, para su madre eso era más que suficiente, conocía muy bien a su hijo como para saber que esas respuestas eran propias de él… Aunque…

–Te sucede algo más, ¿no es así?

Tsukishima hijo miró a su madre, arqueando una ceja y encogiéndose de hombros.

–No sé a qué te refieres.

–Estás _tenso_ , Kei. Tal vez la ducha fue relajante, pero no lo suficiente –se puso de pie y se acercó a su hijo, poniendo sus manos en sus hombros–. Te duele, ¿no?

Kei hizo una mueca de dolor, por lo que su madre confirmó lo que había pensado.

–Debes escuchar a tu cuerpo, ¿lo sabes? Tal vez no estiraste bien tus músculos, o hiciste algún ejercicio innecesario.

Ella volvió a sentarse a la mesa, mientras que él masajeaba con su mano contraria el hombro derecho.

–No ignores lo que tu cuerpo pide, ¿vale? Debes hacerle caso, o podrías terminar con algún problema mayúsculo.

 _Debo escuchar a mi cuerpo_ , es lo que más se repetía en la mente de Kei Tsukishima.

En su habitación y totalmente dispuesto para dormir, se le ocurrió revisar su bandeja de entrada. Había un correo nuevo, que había llegado hacía bastante rato.

 **Kuroo** – 08:00pm

 _"Me alegra. Ahora descansa, mocoso, mañana hablamos más tranquilos. Espero volver a verte pronto."_

Precisamente, esa noche, se encargó de _atender_ lo que su cuerpo le pedía, a raíz de los pensamientos que estaba teniendo.

Luego de haber ganado su partido contra Kakugawa, llegó a su casa. Fue recibido por su hermano, quien parecía entusiasmado al saber más detalles sobre su enfrentamiento, pero Kei le respondió sin mucho detalle, solamente recalcando lo alto que era un jugador.

Se apresuró a decirles a su madre y a su hermano que tomaría un baño antes de la cena, pero aunque era cierto, también quería responder al mensaje que le había mandado Kuroo.

 **Kuroo** – 7:34pm

 _"¿Cómo estuvo el juego?"_

 **Tsukishima** – 7:47pm

 _"Había un tipo que media dos metros. Creo que aún me falta por aprender a bloquear. Mi hermano me invitó a practicar con su equipo."_

Cuando terminó la cena y se dispuso a ir a su habitación para terminar sus deberes de matemáticas, pero solo quería saber si Kuroo iba a mandarle un mensaje antes de irse a la cama. Pero hasta el momento, su bandeja de entrada estaba vacía.  
A eso de las diez de la noche, cuando ya hubo finalizado todo, su celular no había vibrado en todo el lapsus que duró la realización de sus deberes. Apagó la luz de su habitación, se acostó, se quitó los lentes, se acurrucó y cuando finalmente cerró sus ojos, su móvil vibró.

Con una repentina desesperación, lo tomó y verificó que fuera un mensaje de Kuroo. Pensó que responderlo tan rápido iba a ser desesperado de su parte, así que decidió romperlo mañana, pero iba a leerlo igual.

 **Kuroo** – 10:03pm

 _"Deberías ir a practicar con tu hermano, te servirá para mejorar el bloqueo. Por otra parte… el que hayan ganado, significa que vendrán a la concentración, y que nos podremos volver a ver."_

Y estaba muy emocionado, pero no iba a demostrarlo. Decía estar cansado, y que iba por cumplir con el deber del club, sin embargo, Kei Tsukishima podía engañar a todo el equipo, excepto a una persona: Tadashi Yamaguchi.

Como los viajes a Tokio debían hacerlos de noche, pronto todos estuvieron dormidos, a excepción de Ukai y Takeda, quienes estaban encargados de conducir. Tsukishima miraba por la ventana, había dado por hecho que Yamaguchi ya estaba durmiendo.

–¿Estás ansioso? –preguntó Yamaguchi en un susurro.

Tsukishima se volteó bruscamente hacia él, quien le miraba expectante por la respuesta. No iba a mentirle, no porque no quisiera, sino porque no podía. Incluso, Tadashi ya había descubierto que se mandaba mensajes con Kuroo, y no tuvo cómo negárselo.

–Un poco –respondió, volviendo a mirar por la ventana.

–Claro –dijo Tadashi, acomodándose en su asiento, sonriendo.

Miró a su amigo, quien ya había cerrado los ojos. Escuchó la voz de Ukai diciéndole a Takeda que se detuviera en la próxima estación de combustible, porque debía hacer una parada en el baño, sin embargo, eso le trajo un pequeño recuerdo, cuando le pidió un consejo a Ukai sobre cómo mejorar el bloqueo y él le respondió:

–El tiempo es lo fundamental para bloquear. No soy tan bueno para mostrarte cómo hacerlo, pero un ejemplo claro es Kuroo del Nekoma.

El que Kuroo sea un referente para él, solo ampliaban sus ganas de verlo. Quería verlo, no solo para que le ayudara con el bloqueo… sino porque, en verdad, necesitaba verlo.

La brecha de puntaje en cada partido ya había disminuido y ya no perdían tantos partidos como lo hicieron antes. Sus ataques ya funcionaban, y aunque fallasen, eran muy pocas las ocasiones en que eso sucedía.

–¡Tsukki! –gritó Bokuto, quien tenía a Hinata en su espalda–. ¡Bloquea para nosotros!

Kuroo se colocó junto a Bokuto y le guiñó un ojo. No iba a desperdiciar una oportunidad como esa.

–Sí, vamos.

A pesar de que tanto Hinata como Bokuto estaban sorprendidos por lo accesible que fue Tsukishima en ese momento, Kuroo no se sorprendió para nada, porque sabía que él iba a aceptar.

Después de todo… cuando terminara esa práctica iban a verse…

Medianoche, nadie rondaba por los pasillos, el baño era su punto de encuentro, pero esta vez, prometieron llegar a la hora, no antes.

Ambos se encontraron en el pasillo, antes de llegar al baño, a la hora estimada. Kuroo sonrió, bajando la mirada, mientras que Tsukishima comenzó a jugar con sus manos.

–No pensé que seguirías poniéndote nervioso, Tsukishima.

–No es como si no tuviese que hacerlo… digo… Estoy en el pasillo de una escuela, en plena concentración, a mitad de la noche… y _contigo_. Es obvio que voy a estar nervioso.

Escucharon un bostezo y pasos que se acercaban, arruinando el momento en que Kuroo iba a lanzarse a abrazar a Tsukishima, todo a causa de lo último que había dicho.

–Ven –dijo, tomándolo del brazo y caminado lejos de ahí.

Kuroo, quien aún tenía a Tsukishima sujetado del brazo, abrió una sala y entró rápidamente en ella. Tsukishima se zafó de su agarre, y cuando iba a replicar, Kuroo le tapó la boca con la mano.

–Shhh –puso su dedo índice sobre sus propios labios–. No quiero que nos escuchen, menos que nos interrumpan.

Tsukishima no supo cómo describir lo que ese actuar de Kuroo le hizo sentir. Kuroo tomó sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos, y besando sus manos.

–¿O acaso quieres que alguien se interponga en nuestro único momento donde estamos juntos?

Sin soltarle las manos, Tsukishima estiró un poco el cuello, juntando sus labios en un cálido beso, que no duró más de cinco segundos.

–No, no quiero –respondió.

De a poco, se volvieron a besar, abrazándose poco a poco, porque ninguno quería terminar con el contacto de sus manos. Las manos de Tsukishima estaban en el cuello de Kuroo, mientras que las manos de este último estaban en la espalda del primero.

La llama entre ambos comenzaba a quemar más y más, porque ambos querían y pedían más contacto el uno con el otro. Con nadie más que con el otro. Kuroo guió el paso hasta que Tsukishima se sentó en el escritorio del profesor.

Como las cosas se ponían cada vez más fogosas, con Kuroo acariciando las piernas de Tsukishima lentamente, este reaccionó y empujó, por los hombros, al chico, deteniendo el beso.

–Perdón –pidió, cerrando los ojos–, perdón, perdón.

–¿Por qué pides perdón? –preguntó Kuroo.

–Por detenerte… No es que no quiera pasar a otro nivel pero… –rio sarcásticamente–, creo que ni siquiera para esto tengo talento.

–Te dije que no te iba a obligar a nada –dijo Kuroo, besando su frente–. Sigo manteniendo eso. Me gustas, Tsukishima, y me gustas bastante, por eso es que no quiero, por ningún motivo, obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras, porque no quiero dañarte. Quiero seguir viendo esas muecas que haces cuando algo te molesta, quiero seguir viendo tus pequeñas y poco usuales sonrisas que me tienen creyendo Dios –rio un poco, agachando la cabeza, pero lo que no sabía era que Tsukishima lo estaba observando muy claramente–. Desde que te vi, supe que había algo especial en ti, ¿sabes? En un principio pensé que ibas a ser un bloqueador fenomenal, pero te faltaba ese espíritu salvaje de un adolescente.

Kuroo se quedó un momento en silencio, Tsukishima seguía observándolo. De a poco, Kei le acariciaba la cabeza, finalizando con cada mechón de cabello, de raíz a las puntas.

–Tsukishima, para _estas cosas_ no hay que tener talento, tampoco sé para qué lo quieres. Yo tampoco _tengo talento_. Nadie tiene talento. A la mierda eso del talento. Esto no es como un deporte, donde hay reglas establecidas, donde… donde tienes que jugar un papel en especial… Bueno, creo que sí hay reglas… pero se basan en _confianza_. Como sea, para el deporte, como el voleibol, tienes que entrenar en conjunto, coordinarte con todo tu equipo –tomó su mano y volvió a besarla–. En cambio, en esto, solo es de dos, no tienes que coordinarte más que conmigo, y solamente en la posición en la que nos pondremos cuando durmamos juntos.

Tsukishima, por una parte, quería golpear a Kuroo por estar diciendo estupideces incoherentes, pero sabía que el chico estaba nervioso, porque sus manos temblaban un poco, además de que, con la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana, podía ver un leve rubor en las mejillas del chico, aunque eso podría ser un engaño de la poca visibilidad.

–Ya piensas a futuro, ¿no? –preguntó, suspirando–. Quizás ni siquiera podamos dormir juntos.

Kuroo frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

–Déjame soñar, ¿vale? Entre mis planes está dormir contigo, y lo haremos, porque no pienso dejarte ir.

Tal vez fue por la cercanía, no lo saben, pero ambos volvieron a besarse. Lento y pausado, sin otro contacto que no fueran sus bocas. Las manos de Kuroo estaban una a cada lado de Tsukishima, y las de este último, sobre su propio regazo.

No se dieron cuenta cuando volvieron a tocarse. Kuroo deslizaba sus manos por las piernas de Tsukishima y este tironeaba la remera de Kuroo, queriendo quitársela. La llama que hace un rato se había encendido, pero tuvo que apagarse por un momento, ardió más, mucho más.

Los suspiros de ambos, por el roce de sus cuerpos, se hicieron más intensos. Tsukishima ya estaba completamente recostado en la mesa y Kuroo sobre él, sin dejar de besarse, sin dejar de tocarse.

–Quítatela –pidió Tsukishima a Kuroo, refiriéndose a la remera.

–¿Estás seguro? –susurró, besando el cuello del rubio.

–Mi mamá mi dijo que debía _escuchar_ a mi cuerpo, y no ignorar lo que este _pedía_ –Kuroo lo miró un segundo.

Recordó la primera vez que se vieron, luego la segunda concentración, no podía alejar la mirada de Kuroo, y se ponía nervioso cuando hacían algún contacto visual. Después las veces que se miraron en la concentración larga… Todo indicaba lo que ahora estaba por suceder: _estar con el otro_.

–Y mi cuerpo te pide a ti.

En esa sala de clases, completamente vacía, decidieron fusionarse. Era un momento único, en la vida de ambos. Si bien, en una primera instancia ambos estaban nerviosos, no solo porque sería una _primera vez_ de uno de ellos, sino también por si alguien los llegaba a escuchar y sorprender, no fue impedimento para que sus dos cuerpos se unieran, convirtiéndose en uno solo.

Tanto Kuroo como Tsukishima querían que eso sucediera, y cuando se vieron sumergidos en el momento en que estuvieron _verdaderamente unidos_ , sintieron que, por primera vez, saboreaban el mejor de los triunfos.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó Kuroo, quien estaba sentado en el piso del gimnasio.

–Te tomo una foto –respondió Tsukishima, que se había arrodillado para poder captar mejor el perfil de Kuroo, quien, en ese momento, se sonrojó rápidamente.

–¡No hagas eso!

–Muy tarde, Kuroo-san –Tsukishima se puso de pie, acomodó sus lentes y le mostró a Kuroo la pantalla de su celular–. Ya te tomé la foto.

Fueron los primeros en llegar al gimnasio, y si bien estuvieron sentados y tomados de la mano, cuando escucharon la voz de Bokuto acercándose, se soltaron las manos y hacían como que dormían… Aunque no mentían, en verdad tenían sueño, porque habían dormido poco…

La foto mostraba a Kuroo, mirándolo a él, no a la cámara, con una expresión más inocente que lo normal.

–¡Bórrala! –pidió, poniéndose de pie, intentando arrebatarle el celular.

–No, la voy a conservar. Quiero tener un recuerdo único.

Kuroo lo miró un momento, arqueó una ceja y habló:

–¿Quieres algo que te recuerde a mí cuando no me puedas ver?

–Claro –respondió–, necesito recordar en lo que no me quiero convertir.

Bokuto, quien había escuchado eso, comenzó a burlarse, a pesar de que Kuroo le pidió varias veces que se callara, puesto que Akaashi, inesperadamente, también se estaba riendo, aunque por lo bajo.

Algo que ambos odiaron, fue la hora de despedirse, y esta vez no volvían para otra concentración. Ambos compartieron algo _muy_ especial, que no sabían cuándo lo volverían a repetir. Kuroo le prometió ir a verlo, luego de que terminaran los torneos en Tokio, pero Tsukishima le hubo recalcado que no se esforzara, que ya verían cómo lo hacían.

–Nos veremos pronto –le susurró Kuroo, besando sus labios reiteradas veces.

–Sí, muy pronto, lo prometo.

–Clasifiquen a los nacionales… Así en verdad nos podremos ver pronto.

–Ustedes también –murmuró–, aunque no creo que tengan problemas.

Camino a la final, Tsukishima se excusó, diciendo que tenía que ir al baño, pero solo fue a mandarle un mensaje a Kuroo antes del partido.

10:47am

 _"A prontas de ir a jugar. ¿Algún consejo?"_

 **Kuroo** – 10:48am

 _"Disfruta el partido, serás el jugador estrella. No espero menos de mi_ novio _"_.

Jamás pensó que él sería el tipo de persona que se emocionaría al ser llamado _mi novio_ alguna vez en su vida.

Nadie se esperaba que Karasuno le ganara al Shiratorizawa, ni mucho menos esperaba que Tsukishima fuera el jugador del partido, con el bloqueo espectacular a Ushijima, sus bloqueos en general y que, a pesar de tener su dedo fracturado, manifestase sus ganas de seguir en la cancha.

Sin duda, el jugador más valioso fue él.  
Sin duda, demostró que el Karasuno merecía ganar el campeonato de la prefectura.  
Sin duda, sintió la dicha de jugar voleibol.  
Sin duda, daba gracias a todos los consejos que le dio su _novio_.

Camino de vuelta a la escuela, revisó su bandeja de entrada y ahí tenía un mensaje de Kuroo. Yamaguchi rio suavemente, Tsukishima no sabía por qué.

–Tsukki, pones una expresión que nunca pensé ver cada vez que recibes un mensaje de Kuroo-san.

–Cállate, Yamaguchi –pero no lo decía en serio, porque él tenía razón.

–Perdón, perdón.

 **Kuroo** – 1:07pm

 _"¡FUISTE EL MEJOR DEL PARTIDO,_ CARIÑO _! ESE BLOQUEO FUE GENIAL._ BEBÉ _, DE HABER ESTADO AHÍ, TE ASEGURO QUE ME HUBIESE METIDO A LA CANCHA A BESARTE"._

La euforia y la utilización de esos vocativos eran clásicos de Kuroo, y Tsukishima lo sabían, y aunque le pidiera que no le dijera _cariño, amor, bebé_ , sabía que lo haría igual.

 **Tsukishima** – 1:07pm

 _"Podremos besarnos si nos vemos en el Torneo de Primavera"._

 **Kuroo** – 1:08pm

 _"Nos veremos ahí, Kei. Lo prometí. Sea como sea"_

Tsukishima no aguantó y abrió la foto que le había tomado ese último día de concentración. Le encantaba mirar esa foto, y era algo que nadie, ni siquiera Yamaguchi, sabía. Quería decirle que lo extrañaba, pero no se sentía muy confiado… o bien, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Kuroo, puesto que no era propio de él.

 _A la mierda_ , pensó, mientras redactaba el mensaje, con el corazón a punto de salírsele por la boca.

 **Tsukishima** – 1:09pm

 _"Te extraño"_

No tuvo respuesta hasta que llegó a su hogar. Yamaguchi lo acompaño en el camino hasta que se separaban, y aunque lo invadía con preguntas acerca de su relación con Kuroo, respondía como siempre: con monosílabos, o con oraciones de no más de cinco palabras.

No quiso leer el mensaje hasta después de haber almorzado y se encontrara descansando en su cama.

Tomó el móvil, y vio el mensaje que había recibido.

 **Kuroo** – 2:34pm

 _"También te extraño, Kei. Te extraño demasiado. No dejo de pensar en ti."_

* * *

Disculpen lo largo. Ojalá haya sido de su agrado.  
Gracias por leer, xx.-


End file.
